A.I.R.R.A.I.D.E.R.
Overview The A.I.R.R.A.I.D.E.R. (Aerial Imperialistic Recoil-less Revolutionary Autonomously Inclined Deathly Explosives Rods) is a boss blimp that is capable of delivering explosives to your towers. It also appears to contains unusual amount of SPYs (S'pecialist O'P'erated '''Y'earlong) and payloads of tungsten rocket rods. Surprisingly, the main outside design look likes it it takes a whole lot of damage. It is the main boss of the special mission Sky Invasion and in an upcoming mission: Massive Obscure Air Bombing (MOAB, what a conuincedence) These blimps are first found in Stage 185 Music: Who Ever Brings The Night - Nightwish Stats HP: 75,000 HP Speed: Red Bloon Traditional Military Camo Coating Immune: Ground Hazard Abilities 'Death From Above: '''Fires 3 Rockets that rain upon 3 random towers which deal 1/4 damage of a normal bomb tower '''Radar Jammer: '''It jams any mechanical tower that has camo detection for 3 seconds '''Pop a Nuke: '''Has a 1% chance to stun all your towers into submission for 20 seconds '''Reinforce: '''Spawns easily poppable SPYs to surround the AIRRAIDER every minute '''Hover: '(It exactly says it on the tin) '''It hovers above any ground hazards without being damaged. '''False Rocket Launcher: '''It has a 5% to spam false Missiles across the track which all towers will target the false ones except for most towers and upgrades that can detect real missiles '''Monkey Front Line Stabbings: '''It sends a weak and expose SPY to stab a random tower from behind dealing 1/2 the damage of the targeted tower every 40 seconds '''Muliple Independent Rocket Ver. 5: '''It fires homing rockets to 5 expensive towers placed in the field dealing 10 damage '''Bloon Spangled Bomber: '''Drops timed Bloon explosives similar to the Pineapple Express upgrade, but it weakly damages any Towers caught with in the explosion radius '''Second Form: '''If it reaches to 37,500 HP It will reveal its next form: A.I.R.N.U.K.E.R Ok, who THE F**K DECIDED TO ADD A SECOND FORM OF A MILITARISTIC BLIMP?!? Anyway, the acronym is Aerial Imperialistic Recoil-less Nuclear Ultrasonic Killer Explosive Rods. Because it's literally a Nuker, it has yellow with black coloring style to be similar to a standard Hazmat suit. It sports 3 "MOAB Mauler" Launcher, but in reality, they are "nuclear" missiles disguised as MOAB Mauler missiles. Attached is also The Big One. Anyway, spray painted on is a nuclear symbol to make it more imtimidating Stats HP: 37,500 Speed: Blue Bloon New Camo Coating Immune: Ground Hazard, Nuclear Radiation Abilites Same as above but it now has: '''IMAFIRINMAHLAZ0RZ: '''Fires one large laser to stun towers caught with in the path of the laser for 9 seconds, but has to have a long cool down to be used again '''Radiation Spread: '''Since its nuclear (Duh), any towers that is close to the blimp takes 1 damage per second near the blimp '''Miniature Nuclear Rod Launcher: '''Replaces normal rockets with more powerful rockets now dealing 1/3 Damage '''The Big Bloon Mortar: '''An unusual upgraded mortar attachment that fires one big round of nuclear waste at a random cluster of towers dealing 5 Damage Backstory The Bloons built these air blimps during World Bloonsday I in order to win the war against the highly sophisticated futuristic Towers Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Immune Bosses Category:Immune Bloons